1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to deer repelling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved deer repelling apparatus to discourage deer from entering a field such as used in agricultural communities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deer and other such animals are a nuisance to farmers and individuals engaged in agricultural crop production. Such animals are subject to create damage to crops and thereby effect economic loss to an agricultural community. While the prior art has addressed various repelling structure such as set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,143 to Hubbs, the structure is arranged for repelling deer relative to an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,070 to Messina sets forth a chemical deer repellent formulation relative to plant structure.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved deer repelling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.